The art of cooking remains an “art” at least partially because of the food industry's inability to help cooks to produce systematically award worthy dishes. To make a full course meal, a cook often has to use multiple cooking instruments, understand the heating patterns of the cooking instruments, and make dynamic decisions throughout the entire cooking process based on the cook's observation of the target food's progression (e.g., transformation due to cooking/heating). Because of this, while some low-end meals can be microwaved (e.g., microwavable meals) or quickly produced (e.g., instant noodles), traditionally, truly complex meals (e.g., steak, kebabs, sophisticated dessert, etc.) cannot be produced systematically using conventional cooking instruments automatically. The industry has yet been able to create an intelligent cooking instrument capable of automatically and consistently producing complex meals with precision, speed, and lack of unnecessary human intervention.
The figures depict various embodiments of this disclosure for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of embodiments described herein.